One Piece Fanfic - Little red and the two wolves
by kyuubifan55
Summary: A Little story I did of a couple of my OP Oc's Kira and both Komaru's. The other straw hats are in it too but not as much. Ok, so it's a Little red riding hood cross thing but with some twist from the original story. hope you'll like it if you don't know who my characters are just go to my Da page and see the pictures I made for them. My Da account is the same as this account
1. Chapter 1

One Piece Fanfic - Little red and the two wolves

A/N: before the story starts, This is my first One Piece fanfic and it's mostly going to be about my OP Oc's Kira and both Komaru's and Luke Kira's adoptive son will only be in the beginning and end bc this is a bedtime story that Kira tells him. The other Straw hats will be in this but not as much. Hope you guys would like this. It's been Forever since I wrote a fanfiction. So be nice!  
now that I got that out of the way, lets get on with the story.

Chapter 1 -The Story Begins

One Day on the Thousand Sunny. A few years has past since Kira adopted her half demon, called a Sweet Devil, son, Luke and it's time for him to go to bed with his best Cat, half witch friend, Jinx.

"Okay, time for bed, Luke" Said his adoptive mother, Kira

"Okay, Mom. but can you read us a bed time story, please" Said Luke while getting tucked in by Kira and Jinx snuggling up next to him

"Okay" taking out a story book from the bookshelf "How about Little red riding hood?"

"Umm, you've red that like 50 times"

"Okay, then how about I make it a little more interesting"

"Okay!"

Kira pulls up a chair next to Luke's bed and begins to read.

"Once upon a time, there was this little girl with a long red cloak..."

(Story sequence begin~!)

"Oi, Kira! Come out, we are about to go to Sanji's for something to eat!" Says a 8 year old Luffy. With him are 10 year old Zoro and Nami, and an 8 year old Usopp with his pet reindeer, Chopper. (A/N: I got lazy on what they are wearing. Just use your imagination)

"I'm coming!" A Little girl that looks about 10 with short white hair in a low pony tail, wearing a short sleeve light gray shirt, black pants and a really long red cloak with a jack-a-lantern face on the back of the hood and a evil looking skull with sharp teeth and a scythe behind the skull on the bottom left side of the cloak, which is Kira comes out.

"Finally, what took you so long, Little Red?" Said Zoro, snickering

"I Told you not to Call me that!" Yelled Kira

"Whatever, lets just get to billboard brows so we can eat"

"Yeah! Food!" Luffy yelled in excitement

They start to walk to Sanji's place which is the villages restaurant. They would bring some fresh fish that they caught in the stream next to the village and some small animals that they hunted and bring them to the restaurant for a couple of free good meals. The village was mostly of kids with a few adults to take care of them, like the teacher of the small school, Nico Robin, the grand elder of the village, which is Kira's grandmother, Zeff, which is Sanji's guardian and the chef of the restaurant, and some others. The rest of the adults got killed by the wolf that lives in the deepest parts of the woods. They tried to get rid of the wolf but it was just too strong and they didn't have good weapons.  
They make it to the restaurant and they see Sanji making some food

"Oi, Sanji. Food~!"

"Great, you guys are here" Sanji said with an annoyance than sees Nami and Kira "Why, Hello Nami-swan and Kira-chwan! your food is coming right up!" has a heart in his visible eye.

*sighs* "Thanks Sanji." Said Kira

"What about us!?" said Luffy

"What about you guys?" said Sanji

"SANJI! Just make them some lunch, they have been helping us out" Said Zeff coming from the back of the restaurant

"Fine..."

Sanji starts to make everyone's lunch while the others starts to chat. Till Zeff comes over to Kira and hands her a basket filled with treats

"Kira, do you mind bringing these to your grandmother after you eat? she couldn't make it in today to pick them up. She might be sick or something." said Zeff

"Got it!" Kira said taking the basket and puts it on the table

"Zeff, sir? are you sure about sending Kira to the grand elders? She lives so far away and what if she gets lost and runs into the wolf? She could get killed" Said Nami

"I'll be fine. This isn't the only time I walked to my grandmothers house. I don't get lost so easily like Zoro does"

"Oi!" Said Zoro

The others starts to laugh than their food was ready and they start to eat and of course Luffy is eating like he hasn't eaten in a month and finishes his food in 3 seconds.

"More, please!?" says Luffy

"No More! Leave some for Nami-swan and Kira-chan!" Yells Sanji

Luffy pouts

(Time skip...)

Kira has finished eating "well, I'm done. See you guys, soon after I drop off these treats." Said Kira

"You sure about going alone?" asked Nami

"Again, I'll be fine. See ya!" Kira takes the basket and heads towards the woods

"...You think she'll really be okay?" Asked Usopp

"She'll be fine, she's as strong as me, Zoro and Sanji!" says Luffy

"..well, Okay. but I have bad feeling about her going alone"

"Why? you wanna go with her and protect her from the wolf?" says Zoro

"No! I'm just saying that I have a bad feeling"

"Just calm down, Usopp. She can take care of herself. Like I said she's as strong as me, Zoro and Sanji" Says Luffy

"Yeah, have faith in her" says Sanji

"still got a bad feeling though..." says Usopp

(Another Time skip... with Kira)

Kira is still walking to her grandmothers but might have taken the wrong turn

"I could have sworn it was this way. Maybe if I keep walking I'll find Grandma's house" Kira said and keeps walking on the wrong path till she heard a small whimper. "What the..?"  
she follows the whimper till she sees by a fallen tree a wolf hybrid boy, with light grey short hair, blue eyes that looks scared and innocent wearing a ripped up blue jacket and dark blue pants and he had light grey wolf ears, paws and a tail plus he looks like he's been beaten up by someone. He has a whole bunch of cuts and bruises all around his body.

"oh, you poor thing" Kira goes up to the wolf boy and...

(Cliffhanger! End Chapter 1)

-  
A/N: I know, Cliffhangers sucks but I'm saving the first meeting till the second chapter. I'll get that done as soon as possible. P.S. If you don't know about Kira then go to my Deviantart page and read her Bio. here - art/One-Piece-OC-Kira-s-BIO-322974216


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece Fanfic - little red and the two wolves

-

Recap! - Kira follows the whimper till she sees by a fallen tree a wolf hybrid boy, with light grey short hair, blue eyes that looks scared and innocent wearing a ripped up blue jacket and dark blue pants and he had light grey wolf ears, paws and a tail plus he looks like he's been beaten up by someone. He has a whole bunch of cuts and bruises all around his body.

"oh, you poor thing." Kira goes up to the wolf boy and...

-

Chapter 2 - the first meeting

-

"Oh, you poor thing." says Kira and she goes up to the wolf boy and he just backs away a little.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" she goes to pet him but he keeps backing away till he hits the fallen tree and can't move back more.

She pets him gently "See, I'm not going to hurt you just help you. you're really hurt. can you tell me who or what did this to you?" she asks

"..." he just looks away

"Hmm" she looks around ans sees her grandmothers house not too far from where they are. "Perfect, I'll be right back. I'll drop these treats off and I'll get some medicine from my grandma. Okay, stay here."

The wolf boy looks up at Kira and nods

"Good, be right back" she run towards her grandmothers house. She gets there and just comes right on in. "Grandma, it's Kira. I brought your treats for you!" walks to her grandmothers room and she's in bed.

"Oh thank you, dear. It's too bad that I gotten sick and couldn't get them. Did you have any trouble getting here?" says the Grand Elder

"Not at all" Kira puts the treats on her grandmothers nightstand "But on the way I did see an injured animal. Mind if I borrow your first aid kit? I'll bring it right back."

"Of course, dear"

"Thanks grandma and bye Grandma" she goes to the kitchen and gets her grandmothers first aid kit and rushes to the door

"goodbye dear"

Kira makes her way to the fallen tree she saw the wolf boy at and he's still there. "I'm back and I got some medicine for those wounds."

the wolf boy just looks up at Kira while she starts to clean his cuts. he gives a small yelp because the cuts was stinging.

"Sorry, it's going to sting a little but it will make your cuts all better."

The wolf boy keeps looking at Kira and has a little blush on his face while she is still tending to his wounds

"You don't talk much, do you?"

The wolf boy just blushes

"Can you at least tell me your name?" asked Kira

"K...Komaru..." he said in a shy way

"Komaru? Nice name. My name is Kira" She said smiling

Komaru Blushes even more.

Kira finishes tending to Komaru's wounds

"There you go, all better"

"T..Thank you" Komaru says while still blushing

"no problem, so who did this to you?" she asks

"M..My brother"

"Your brother? is he also the one that killed most of the adults in my village?" she asks

Komaru looks down but nods a little

"He killed my parents too..."

Komaru looks up at Kira and his wolf ears are down "I..I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I never really knew my parents. I was just a baby when they got killed. I never knew that there was two wolves in this woods and you're so nice."

Komaru blushes again for that comment "T..Thank you"

Kira smiles "Oh, you should meet my friends. I'm sure they will love you"

"N..No! S...sorry but no one can know about me."

"Huh? why?" she asks

"because, they will think I am my brother and killed the adults in your village and try to kill me..."

"No, they won't. They will listen to me about you being nice"

"No, they won't. this happened before, A girl named Miko was my first human friend that I had and she told her friends about me they didn't believe her and killed her thinking that I did something to her to think that I brainwashed her to gain human trust and then betray them." He starts to cry "you shouldn't even helped me. It might happen again..."

"... Listen, if I don't tell anyone and come and visit you till my grandma is better then you can come visit me but only at night than we can be friends. And I'll make sure that no one knows about you."

"Umm... I don't know"

"Please, I promise to keep it a secret and you can have a friend" she pets him

Komaru blushes "Umm, O...okay"

"Yay!"

"I'll try to keep this a secret from my brother so he doesn't go after you"

"Thanks, now I think I should go. My friends must be worried about me"

"Oh, okay..."

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow"

"O..Okay"

"Bye"

"goodbye"

Kira leaves and heads back to the village and sees her friends"

"There you are, what took you so long?" asks Zoro

"Did you see the wolf?" asks Usopp

"No, I just got a little lost but I found my way" says Kira

"Told ya, she would be fine" says Luffy

"Yeah, guess I got a little paranoid" says Usopp

"Yeah, you did. Hehe" says Kira

The others laughs as well

"Well, I should get back home. I may live alone but it doesn't mean that I don't have chores to do"

"Okay, bye Kira see you tomorrow" says Nami

"Bye guys" Kira says while heading to her home and start with her chores. Kira lives on a small farm with some chickens for eggs, one cow for some milk to make fresh cheese and butter and a small garden for veggies and some fruit, last in her basement she has been working on a secret project that only her friends know. she is secretly becoming a blacksmith. She has already made some swords, three of them which, of course is for Zoro. And she has starts to make a special weapon for her self, she is making a scythe. She has always loved scythes and she was thinking of making one that would save the village one day, But not from Komaru he's too nice maybe from his brother if he ever attacks the village.  
after a long evening of chores and working a little on her scythe she goes to bed after a hard and exciting day.

(End of Chapter 2)

-

A.N: Yay, another one done! Next one will be a Long Time skip. Everyone will be at their right ages. Oh and I am going to make a picture of the Kira and the wolf Komaru's soon. see ya soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece Fanfic - Little red and the two wolves

-

Chapter 3 - Time Skip

-

It's been almost 10 years since Kira met Komaru. Komaru has gotten a little more confident over the years but still a little shy and still blushes when Kira gets too close to him, or when she flirts with him a little, she thinks it's cute when he blushes. She has visited him in the woods when she goes to her grandma's to drop off her treats till she was better, which was about a couple weeks after Kira met Komaru. Than at night Komaru goes to her little farm and they talk and he helps Kira out with her chores. Over the years Kira has been getting some feelings for the hybrid wolf boy but of course Komaru has had those feelings since he first met her. (Me: CUTE~!) Kira has been keeping Komaru a secret for all these years but a couple times tried to convince Komaru to meet her friends but he keeps saying No. Komaru has also been keeping Kira a secret from his brother. He would kill her if he found out. but he has his suspicions.  
One night Kira tries to get Komaru to meet her friends again...

"Please!" says Kira

"No, I already told you. I don't want anyone to find out about me." says Komaru

"Oh come on, you'll love my friends. They won't try and kill you. My friend Usopp has a pet reindeer and we didn't kill and try to eat him when we found him hurt in the woods. They will listen to me about you being really nice, you wouldn't hurt anyone. I've kept you a secret for almost 10 years and you've never done anything to me, I'm sure they will understand." Kira says hoping that would convince Komaru

Komaru sighs and blushes a little "O..Okay, fine. I'll meet your friends"

"Yay!" she hugs Komaru which he blushes into different shades of red. She lets go after a few minutes and he's still blushing. "Do you mind meeting us at the stream, tomorrow. it's too late to introduce them right now."

"Uhh, I...I don't mind" Blushes Komaru

"Yay, I can't wait for tomorrow"

Komaru smiles a little and still blushing. Suddenly he hears a howl, knowing it's his brother calling to him.

"Well, that's my brothers call. See you tomorrow"

"Bye Komaru" she smiles at him which still makes him blush

"B...Bye" He says while leaving into the woods

After he leaves Kira decides to go to bed, Excited for the next day.

(Time skip to the next day)

At the Stream, Kira and the others are catching some fish and Luffy has notice that Kira has been more happy than usual.

"Kira, you're more happy than usual today" says Luffy

"Of course, soon you guys are going to meet a new friend of mine. I've actually been keeping him a secret for almost 10 years." says Kira

"10 years? why have you been keeping your friend a secret so long?" ask Zoro

"Because, he's really shy and he think that you guys might try to kill him. Don't try to kill him, he's really, really nice. he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. so can you give him a chance?"

"Why do you think that we would kill him?" ask Nami

"Well..." Suddenly they heard something rustling in the bushes behind them. "I'll show you why he thinks that you guys might try to kill him. But don't, please" She goes up to the bushes and sees Komaru behind them. "Come on out, they are not going to try to kill you. I already explained that you would never hurt me or anyone."

The others watch while Komaru comes out and they see he's half wolf

"It's The Wolf!" Screams Usopp

"No, No, guys. the one that killed almost every adult in our village wasn't him, it was his brother. Komaru would never hurt anyone. he's too gentle and shy, he even gets picked on and beaten by his brother all the time. I've kept him a secret for almost 10 years and he's never done anything to me. If he was the one that kill all those people then wouldn't he have killed me the first time I've met him."

"You've got a point there." says Sanji

"See, Komaru say hi to my friends"

Komaru is hiding behind Kira. "Umm, H...hi"

"He's so cute!" says Nami

"Hehe, I know" says Kira

Komaru Blushes

Luffy goes up to Komaru and holds out his hand "Hi Komaru, I'm Luffy"

Komaru looks at Luffy's hand then to Kira

"Go ahead, he's not going to bite" says Kira

Komaru shakes Luffy's hand but first he hesitated a little

"Shishishi!"

Kira smiles then Zoro goes up to Komaru next

"Hey, My name is Zoro. nice to meet you" said Zoro

"H...Hi" says Komaru shyly

"I'm Sanji" says Sanji

"I'm Nami" says Nami

"H..Hello" says Komaru still shyly

"And I'm the great warrior of the village, Ussop! and my pet reindeer Chopper" Says Usopp

"R..Really?"

"No, he's not! He's the biggest lair in this village." says Kira to Komaru. "Don't believe his stories, they are all Bull" she whispers to Komaru not wanting Usopp to hear her

"Umm, O..okay"

Kira Smailes at Komaru which made him Blush

Mean while deeper in the woods, a wolf hybrid just like Komaru is walking around looking for Komaru. He looks just like him but his hair/fur is a little darker, he has red eyes instead of blue, his jacket is also red, his pants are a lighter blue and his tail is a little messy. This is Komaru's brother, he prefers to be called Demon Komaru. He thinks it sounds cooler.

"Grr... Where is that worthless little pile of S***. Not like I really need him but I do need to get this extra anger out, and that spineless little wimp wouldn't survive without me." Demon Komaru says "Hmm, he's been gone every night and every time he comes back all the wounds I give him has already been treated. No, he can't be that much of a fool to get a human friend twice. Better go find him and found out what's he been up too"  
Demon Komaru picks up Komaru's scent and follows it. once he gets to the stream he sees Komaru with Kira and the others. '_What!? I knew it, he found another human friend. well, I'm not going to save his ass again. they can tare him limb from limb fro all I care._' Demon Komaru thought, watching them and sees that they are not hurting him, but being nice to him. '_Wait, why are they just talking to him and not killing him. Grr... this is boring. Hmph, look how happy that little wimp is. Once I see him again. he's going to get it._' Demon Komaru starts to walk away.

Back with the others. Komaru heard something in the bushes thinking it might be his brother.

"Umm, guys. I should go, if my brother finds out that I'm with humans, he might come after you guys." says Komaru

"Oh, Okay. see you tonight, Komaru" says Kira

The others sas their goodbyes too

"Bye" Komaru runs into the woods and finds that his brother wasn't too far in front of him '_Oh, no_' he thought. He caught up with his brother and he doesn't look happy. "B...Brother, listen. I...I can explain."

"Explain, What? That you would go and befriends with Humans. Do you want to repeat what happened the last time" says Demon Komaru

"I...It's not like that. they are really nice. Kira-chan helped me"

"How long has this been going on?"

"I...I've just met Kira-chans friends."

"And How long have you known This Kira girl?"

"T...Ten years"

"TEN YEARS!"

Komaru gets scared and backs away

"And You've kept that a secret from me for 10 year!?"

Komaru is still scared

"Know What, Leave. Leave and Never Come Back! Go Live with you're precious Kira. I Don't need you, I never needed you! You are Spineless, worthless piece of garbage."

Komaru starts to cry

"And Since you are my brother, I'm not going to kill you but hear this. I will come back and kill you and all of your human friends. starting with your precious Kira-chan"

Komaru is still crying "N...No"

"And There is No way to stop me. No, Just get out of my sight before I change my mind and Kill you now,"

Komaru is still crying and runs away and heads towards Kira's house.  
Soon the other are head to Kira's house and they heard crying.

"What's that?" ask Luffy

"That's Komaru. I know that cry anywhere" says Kira then they saw Komaru and he runs to Kira and he cries in her shoulder and he hugged her which she hugs back trying to comfort him. "Don't cry, it's okay. Please, don't cry."

Komaru starts to calm down.

"Now tell me, what happened?"

Komaru tells her what happens

"Oh, well you can live with me and don't have to worry about your brother anymore"

"B...But he said..." Komaru tried to continue his sentence but he starts to cry again

"We can take care of him, Don't worry." says Luffy

"Yeah. Don't worry" Says Zoro

Komaru whips his tears away. "Y...you sure. He's really strong."

"We'll be fine and we are not going to let him hurt you ever again. Right guys?" says Kira

"Right" says everyone

Komaru still whipping his tears away and smiles a little.

"Now that, that's done, lets go eat. wait till you try Sanji's cooking, Komaru. it's Awesome" says Kira

"Yay, Food!" Yells Luffy

Komaru Smiles "O...Okay"

They go get something to eat and than after a few weeks Komaru is happy being with Kira and the others, but with each passing day Demon Komaru gets closer and closer to attack Kira, Komaru and the others...

(End of chapter 3)

-  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had a couple of brain farts, writers block, and a lot of distractions, Like I started a fanmade pokemon game and it's fun. Plus only I think one more chapter till this fanfic is done. Next time, Time skip to a couple months later and Komaru strikes the village, how will Kira and the others handle Demon Komaru? Will they survive and kill Demon Komaru, or will Demon Komaru secede and kill them? Found out in the next Chapter! (Sorry for the cheesy outro ^^;)


End file.
